Stage
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Cerita sebelum Akaashi dinobatkan sebagai setter utama sang Kapten/ "Apakah kau juga seorang bi, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi bertanya, Bokuto tersenyum "Ya, tapi demi kau, aku rela menjadi gay"/


_Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi-_ _sensei_

* * *

 _Stage_

* * *

"Dia cantik" tanggap seorang pria berambut _bed-hair._

"Memang" Seorang lagi, yang ikut bersembunyi di balik tembok kelas berkata dengan bangga.

"Untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki tentu nya" ucap Kuroo Tetsuro-yang masih tak mengerti mengapa dirinya mau saja diajak Bokuto, mengintip para pemain teater di gedung 1.

"Hei! tapi kau juga _bi_ kan? jadi jangan salahkan aku juga! " Bokuto membela dirinya sendiri dengan suara keras, membuat Kuroo harus bersusah payah menggapai mulut _sobat_ nya itu dan membekap nya erat.

"Kita sedang mengintip, ingat? Jangan berisik bodoh" Kuroo memelototi lawan bicaranya, Bokuto mengangguk sambil memberi kode untuk dilepaskan bekapan mulutnya itu.

Kuroo mengelap telapak tangan bekas membekap itu ke jaket abu-abu milik Bokuto, dan menimbulkan umpatan kecil dari si pemilik jaket.

"Lagipula, Kenma itu imut nya bukan main. Bahkan, gadis-gadis di kelas ku saja kalah dengan wajah imutnya itu" Kuroo terpejam gembira-mungkin sedang membayangkan sesuatu tentang Kenma-kekasih sekaligus orang tersial karena harus berteman dengan Kuroo sejak masih dibuaian.

Bokuto yang tetap memfokuskan pandangan pada si pujaan hati hanya bisa membalas dengan tak kalah antusias,

"Ya, kalau begitu sama! Lihat! Akaashi bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan yang ada di klub teater itu!- Astagaa seharusnya dia memerankan seorang putri! bukan menjadi ksatria begitu!"

Bokuto merengut membayangkan wajah ayu sang pujaan dibalut _armor_ khas seorang ksatria, pemilik rambut dwi warna itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menangkis semua fikiran _tak lucu_ dari otaknya.

"Mana bisa dia berperan sebagai seorang ksatria begitu? bahkan tangan nya terlalu lembut untuk memegang sebilah pedang!"

Bokuto makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan perempatan tembok, meremas lengan baju Kuroo yang sudah tak terbentuk.

"Lalu, memangnya tangan lembut itu cocok nya dijadikan apa? " Kuroo bertanya-tidak serius tadinya- tapi ditanggapi serius oleh otak _dangkal_ milik Bokuto.

Pria berisik itu mengepalkan tangan nya semangat, lalu berdiri mendadak. Membuat para pemain teater-termasuk sang pujaan menatapnya dengan heran. Berjalan secepat kilat, Bokuto menghampiri Akaashi dan menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan, mungkin keluar dari gedung ini.

Sementara, si teman yang masih tertinggal dibalik tembok hanya bisa menunjukan cengiran nya, saat ditanyai tentang keberadaan ilegal mereka oleh ketua klub teater, Sugawara Koshi.

* * *

Kuroo mengusap leher nya sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah, sudah cukup kemarin dia dipermainkan oleh kapten sekaligus sahabatnya itu, seenaknya Bokuto meninggalkan Kuroo yang habis-habisan di interogasi oleh Sugawara yang ternyata, memiliki wajah mengintimidasi cukup menakutkan-untuk ukuran pria cantik seperti dia.

Kenma melirik kekasih nya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan bermain game di smartphone nya, "Bokuto belum terlihat" tanya pria kecil itu, tanpa menoleh ke arah Kuroo.

Pria disebelah Kenma hanya menggedikan bahu, "Terakhir kulihat dia sedang berlari di lorong, bahkan ketika bel pulang dibunyikan pun dia sudah melesat hilang entah kemana"

Kenma mengangguk, bukan urusan nya tentu saja, bila menyangkut kapten- yang selalu mengepang rambut panjang sebahu Kenma secara diam-diam itu.

"Mungkin Bokuto menuju-"

 _BRAAKKK!_

Pintu gymnasiun terbuka lebar, menampilkan sang kapten yang sedari tadi dibicarakan, dengan seorang lagi-

"AKAASHI? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kuroo setengah sadar saat bertanya perihal kehadiran Akaashi yang terasa janggal, pria-yang menurut Bokuto- cantik itu berdiri ragu-ragu disebelah Bokuto, dengan menggunakan baju olahraga serta sepatu khusus voli.

" _A-ano.. "_ belum saja si anggun menjawab pertanyaan Kuroo- yang mewakili seluruh pertanyaan orang-orang yang berada di gym- Bokuto langsung memotong dengan membawa Akaashi masuk ke dalam.

"Kau benar Kuroo! Tangan Akaashi memang terlalu lembut untuk memegang sebuah pedang, akhirnya ku mencari cara lain agar tangan lembut itu tidak sia-sia" Anggota klub Voli yang lain hanya bisa bertukar pandang, tak ada yang mengerti ucapan sang kapten. Hanya si wakil tentunya yang mengerti.

Kuroo melongok, menunjukan ekspresi ' _apa maksud mu, bodoh?'_

Bokuto tersenyum bangga, "Oleh karena itu, mulai sekarang... Akaashi akan menjadi setter utama ku!"

 _APAAAAA?!_

Suara gemuruh bak paduan suara serempak memenuhi gym tersebut.

" _Are you mad, bro? "_ Kuroo bertanya sambil sambil menunjukan ekspresi anehnya.

" _Nope"_ Bokuto menggeleng, lalu memerintahkan satu orang untuk melemparkan bola menuju Akaashi, sementara Bokuto sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang akan melakukan _spike_ hebatnya.

"Siap Akaashi?!" Bokuto bertanya semangat, disambut anggukan tenang dari si setter wannabe.

"1,2,3" Seorang melemparkan bola ke arah Akaashi, dengan sigap pria cantik itu mengarahkan tepat ke atas Bokuto.

Dan, _DASHHH!_

Spike Bokuto berhasil melewati net. Namun, yang membuat para penonton bertepuk tangan-juga ada yang melongok- bukan karena spike Bokuto, tapi karena _toss_ cantik yang dihadiahkan langsung dari pria yang kini tersenyum lebar bersama Bokuto.

Kuroo menggelengkan kepalanya-entah ingin berkata apalagi, kapten nya selalu saja mempunyai kejutan aneh.

Dan lagi, Kuroo mengerti mengapa Bokuto-si bodoh itu- ditunjuk sebagai seorang kapten. Ya, karena dia dapat _menggali_ bakat seseorang yang bahkan _sangat_ terpendam.

Contohnya, pria cantik yang kini sedang sedang dikerubungi para anggota voli.

Siapa sangka, seorang anggota klub teater musikal, yang keseharian nya selalu menari dan bernyanyi. Memiliki tangan _ajaib_ yang dapat mengarahkan _spike_ menganggumkan dari Bokuto.

Kuroo menepuk dahinya seperti menyesali sesuatu, " _Sialan_ benar si Bokuto itu. Aku pasti akan menghadapi amukan dari Sugawara lagi, karena anak _emas_ nya dicuri oleh klub voli"

Lalu, dengan malas dia mengenakan hoodie nya, agar menutupi seluruh permukaan wajah; bersembunyi.

* * *

Akaashi melihat pria yang kini sedang terengah dihadapan nya, sambil terus menggenggam pergelangan kiri milik Akaashi, setelah dipastikan mereka jauh dari kerumunan, Bokuto membuka pembicaraan dengan intonasi yang sedikit melembut.

"Apakah kau pernah bosan berada di klub teater?" pertanyaan aneh terdengar dari orang yang bahkan belum memperkenalkan namanya itu. Tapi, walaupun orang ini tak mengenalkan nya juga, Akaashi sudah tau siapa dia.

Bokuto Kotarou-seorang kapten voli yanh berhasil membawa tim voli menuju kejuaran nasional, sekaligus _senpai_ yang selalu mengikuti nya akhir-akhir ini.

Siapa sih yang tidak menyadari kau sedang diikuti? Bila pelakunya sangat berisik dan pula berambut mencolok putih dan abu seperti itu?

Akaashi mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti.

"Apakah kau ingin berada di _panggung_ yang sebenarnya?"

Mata Akaashi mengerjap cepat, belum juga menjawab pertanyaan satu, pertanyaan lain telah ditimpakan nya kembali.

"Apa rasanya berada di _panggung_ itu?" Akaashi bertanya dengan suara paling merdu yang pernah Bokuto dengar seumur hidupnya.

"Di sana, kau bisa merasakan atmosphere berbeda dari panggung manapun yang telah kau coba! Penuh ketegangan, air mata dan tawa yang sangat murni! Buah dari kerja keras yang tak pernah membohongi hasil. Dan juga, ku yakin! tempat dimana tangan indah ini dapat dipergunakan sebagimana mestinya"

Penjelasan Bokuto yang berapi-api membuat kedua bola mata Aksashi terbuka lebar, belum lagi karena sentuhan hangat di permukaan tangan nya kini bertambah dengan remasan halus dari tangan besar milik Bokuto.

"Memangnya, apa itu?" Akaashi bertanya kembali, masih dengan mata berbinar.

"Ku dengar, kau adalah seorang _setter_ semasa smp kan?"

Akaashi mengangguk, Bokuto tersenyum lalu mengusap pucuk rambut hitam milik Akaashi.

"Mau mencobanya sekali lagi? Namun kali ini, kau akan _bertarung_ bersama ku" Bokuto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Akaashi, sehingga pemilik wajah ayu tersebut memundurkan wajahnya seperkian senti.

-hanya untuk menghindari rona di pipi yang semakin bertambah.

Tanpa pikir panjang-atau mungkin tanpa sadar- Akaashi mengaggukan kepalanya, pertanda setuju.

Bokuto bersorak gembira, entah menyebutkan berapa kali kata 'yes' yang berlebihan.

Akaashi masih menatapi wajah kegirangan Bokuto yang entah mengapa sangat menawan itu.

Hendak nya, ingin bertanya perihal klub yang akan dia tekuni tersebut. Malah bertanya tentang hal lain,

"Bokuto- _san,_ apakah kau _juga_ seorang _bi?"_

Bokuto menghentikan gerakan nya, terpaku pada wajah Akaashi yang barusan bertanya perihal orientasi seksual nya.

Kaget, pasti. Karena yang tau hanya Kuroo, Kenma dan orang-orang terdekat saja.

Di sisi lain, Akaashi menunduk dalam dan sangat menyesal menanyakan hal tersebut. Pasti kini _senpai_ nya itu sedang menatap nya jijik, karena bertanya hal seperti itu.

Akaashi merasakan jari telunjuk Bokuto di dagu nya, lalu perlahan mengarahkan wajah Akaashi agar berhadapan dengan pemilik manik emas itu.

Bokuto tersenyum cerah, "Ya, tapi demi kau, aku rela menjadi _gay_ "

Kedua bola mata Akaashi membulat tak percaya.

Kini, rasanya puluhan liter darah dipompa cepat oleh si pembuat debaran menghangatkan tepat di dada Akaashi.

* * *

End

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Sedang jatuh cinta dengan rasa hangat selimut.*Apaansihgaje*_

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat menikmati!_

 _Terimakasih sudah membacaa!_

 _._

 _._

 _Maaf kalau ada typo dan salah kata bertebaraan~_

 _Aku cinta kaliaan!_

 _._

 _._

 _Mind to review?_

 _-Nala. K-_


End file.
